


Little Hero, Heavy Heart

by inuyashamunkey



Series: Little Hero [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Can be read as stand-alone, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what JJ's last name is, LEROY HIS LAST NAME IS LEROY, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not a lot though, Sequel, Sequel to Little Hero Big Heart, Tigers, Viktor is a villain, Villain Family, Yuri is a hero, Yuri is smol, decoys, hero family, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyashamunkey/pseuds/inuyashamunkey
Summary: Otabeck regretted becoming a hero. The last thing he wanted was Yuri to become a hero, but Yuri never really listened to him in the first place, so.He thought Yuri taking on his first long-term villain, Viktor Nikiforov, would end up disastrously. He wasn'twrong--but, maybe, justmaybe, he didn't have to worry so much.[Hesitant sequel to Little Hero, Big Heart]





	Little Hero, Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Little Hero, Big Heart! 
> 
> Gotta say I wrote this as a bit more of a serious insider as opposed to the crack that I wrote Little Hero, Big Heart as, but i hope you guys like the second side of the story?
> 
>  
> 
> **Note that while this can be read stand-alone, I recommend reading Big Hero, Big Heart first.**

Otabeck never wanted Yuri to become a hero.

Otabeck himself had started trying to be a hero at thirteen, right after his family was annihilated by a ragtag group of villains in Kazakhstan. At first, it had been exactly what he'd hoped for; but then the blinds of childhood naivety were lifted off of his face and he realized that the world didn't just work in muted tones of black and white, no, it worked in a flurry of colors and it _blinded_ him.

_**Villains were people.** _

He could remember the exact moment that startling realization had come to him.

He'd just put a villain in handcuffs, tight enough to make his wrists bleed, while the man was spitting up blood at his feet. He remembered how a girl, maybe four or five years old, had run up to him, screaming bloody murder.

_"Dad! DAD! What are you doing to my dad!?"_

The villain had cried. Why? Otabeck never knew. He never really wanted to. That day had carved itself into Otabeck's mind, and every time he put a villain away, he quietly mourned the family that would be torn apart because of it with a heavy heart.

So, when Yuri had come under the care of the agency, small and terrified after his parents had been in a villain-related car accident, he tried his best to keep Yuri from pursuing the path Otabeck regretted. Alas, Yuri being Yuri, he'd insisted on it.

He wasn't really surprised when Yuri came to him one day, complaining about his first long-term villain target, Viktor Nikiforov.

"That bastard!" Yuri exclaimed, throwing down his field gear and starting to pull his uniform off.

"Yuri?" Otabeck said with an undertone of amusement, "Something happen with Nikiforov again?"

"Hell yeah something fuckin' happened. Becka, this dude's a total fucking _fruitcake_. The hell did I do to Yakov to get stuck with that guy?" Yuri asked gruffly, opening Otabeck's closet and slipping on one of his shirts.

Otabeck shrugged, "Nothing, probably."

Yuri slumped on the ground next to Otabeck's feet with a huff, "Was your first target this infuriating?"

_No._

"I guess," Otabeck murmured.

"Whatever," Yuri grabbed his phone, "Have you gotten to the next level on that _Final Fantasy_ game yet?"

~

The second time, Otabeck was worried Viktor Nikiforov might've been a little too much for Yuri.

Yuri came strutting in, steam coming out of his ears and a lumpy suit dragging behind him. Otabeck sat straighter, trying to see behind the collar Yuri held in his hand. "Is that-?"

" _No,_ " Yuri spat, throwing the suit down. "It's just his _fucking_ suit, the mother fucking-" Yuri kicked the bar stool. "-Stupid fucking dumbass had a _goddamn net-_ "

The sides of Otabeck's mouth quirked up, "You were bested...by a net?" He eyed the suit, "And a decoy?"

Yuri's neck cracked when he whipped his head around to glare at Otabeck, "No, I wasn't bested by a goddamned decoy!" he kicked the suit, which Otabeck could see had a mannequin head with a silver wig within, "Fucking bastard hasn't seen the end of me. Oh no, no one makes a fool out of Russia's Ice Tiger, dammit!"

Yuri stomped through the NHA common room for a moment before sitting on a stool next to Otabeck.

Otabeck looked at the decoy, "Aren't you going to turn that in?"

"Fuck no, the bastard can take himself." Turi sneered. Otabeck wasn't sure if Yuri grasped the fact that the mannequin was not, in fact, Viktor Nikiforov.

He'd let him deal with it himself.

~

Otabeck was calm. He was sitting by the NHA training pool, watching JJ and Yuri spar. Nothing was abnormal, everything was fine and it was setting up to be a peaceful day.

Yuri was dressed down into a tight gray tank top and black shorts, his lean muscle glistening with sweat as he blocked JJ under the beating sun.

"Has Yura said anything about his target?" Otabeck looked up to see Yakov, his hard gaze set on Yuri and JJ.

Otabeck hummed in the back of his throat, "Some. Seems like it's been a good challenge for him,"

Yakov coughed on a cigarette-aged laugh. "Lord knows that boy could use some challenge, he's too naive for a hero." Otabeck tensed his jaw, his hands fisting. _'He could stay that way, too.'_ was tickling the back of his throat. He stayed silent, stoic. "Who knows, maybe he'll be able to take down Yuuri Katsuki while he's at it,"

Otabeck frowned. He hadn't ever heard of a villain named Yuuri Katsuki. 

Yakov glanced at him, "I suppose I'm not wrong in assuming you've done your research in regards to Viktor Nikiforov?"Otabeck nodded. Of course he had. "His husband, Katsuki Yuuri was an NVA wild card back in his teens. One day, he was just there at Viktor Nikiforov's side, incapacitating men left and right without anybody knowing how he did it _or_ that he was the one _doing_ it. He should be on the NHA's most wanted list, but we can't get enough evidence against him to prosecute. Hopefully, Yuri being in close quarters with his husband will give us the upper hand."

"But he's considered innocent, Yuri can't do anything against him." Otabeck reasoned, the thought of Yuri trying to do something against Viktor Nikiforov's husband not sitting well with him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt someone innocent--even if they weren't, technically.

Yakov frowned, "I suppose."

Otabeck hardened his gaze, "You wouldn't have Yuri go after an innocent man just because you think he did something, would you?" 

Yakov held his stare for a few fleeting seconds before sighing, "No, I wouldn't."

"Ow, _fuck!_ "

Otabeck snapped his head to the side, Yuri's was grasped on his neck, red seeping through his fingers. "Yuri!"

"I didn't mean too!" JJ rushed to say as Otabeck pushed past him.

"Let me see," Otabeck said. Yuri hissed as his hand was pulled away from his neck.

Otabeck sighed in relief. The gash looked way worse than it was, gushing blood all over Yuri's shirt.

Otabeck pulled out a cloth he had tucked into his back pocket for...reasons...and pressed it to Yuri's neck. "Hold that there u til it stops bleeding and go see Mila."

Yuri stalked off with a grumble.

"-You need to be more careful!" Yakov was shouting. JJ had his head hung in shame. Yakov looked at Otabeck as he approached. "How is Yura?"

"It wasn't deep, he should be fine," Otabeck replied.

"Good," Yakov sighed, "because I came to tell him that Viktor Nikiforov's making his move." Yakov pulled a sheet of paper out of his coat and handed it to Otabeck. "Give this to him when he recovers, tell him to get to it ASAP."

Otabeck stared down at the paper in his hand. He didn't want to give it to Yuri. That wasn't really surprising, though.

~

"I think-" Yuri sighed at length, "-somebody's following me."

Otabeck continued walking down the sidewalk, not at all bothered by the blonde's abrupt presence. His eyebrow ticked up, "Who?"

"Hell if I know," Yuri huffed, "Just keep getting these...tingly sensations on the back of my neck like someone's watching me."

"Are they hostile?" Otabeck asked, discreetly watching their surroundings. Stalkers weren't usually a _good_ thing.

"No...just really fucking irritating." Yuri shoved his hands into his pockets, slouching his shoulders. "I think it has something to do with the villain capture that was interrupted last night."

"So that's why you were back so early," Otabeck mumbled to himself. Then, to Yuri, "Do you want me to tell Yakov?"

Yuri's face morphed into a scowl, "Fuck no. I'm not ten, I can deal with a stalker myself."

_That's what I was afraid of._

~

"Yura, what are you doing?" Yakov huffed with a frown, looking at the blonde hero.

"Waiting for you, old man," Yuri said, pushing his phone into his pocket.

"Don't you have school today?" Yakov asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Yuri raised a brow, "Yeah? So? Nikiforov's planning on assassinating a governor from one of the foreign committees during this afternoons conference. Figured that'd trump school."

Yakov pinched the space between his brows, sighing wearily. "Yura, you know you can't skip school. I was planning on having Otabeck take your place for the afternoon. Besides, it's no skin off our nose if, say, France's governor simply...vanished."

"You're just saying that because your ex-wife dropped you on your ass. Injured pride is hardly something to blame an _entire fucking country_ for." Yuri scoffed.

Yakov gave him a mildly scolding glare before shrugging, "Fine, if you're going to skip anyway, you might as well go,"

Yuri grinned sharply, pumping his fist into the air, "Yes!"

~

For a while, Otabeck thought he had nothing to worry about. One night, a mere two weeks after Yuri's governor escort excursion, Yuri came in, quiet as a mouse.

"Yuri? Are you back?" After a moment, there was no response. Otabeck stood, walking to the entrance of the common room.

Yuri was quietly hanging his coat in the doorway. Otabeck's chest filled with muted worry. He looked physically fine. "Yuri? Are you alright?"

Yuri sighed heavily, looking up at Otzbeck with heavy eyes. "Yeah," He muttered.

Otabeck followed after Yuri as he headed for the stairs. "Are you sure nothing happened when you went after Nikiforov tonight?"

"Yes, Becka. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go upstairs, now," Yuri said in an obvious, out-of-character dismissal.

Otabeck quickly but gently latched onto Yuri's wrist, tugging him in the direction of the empty kitchen, "I bought hot cocoa,"

Yuri's face scrunches up, visibly deciding on whether or not he wants to take the bait. Finally, his tightly-wound shoulders slumped, "Fine,"

After the cocoa was made, tiny, kitten-shaped marshmallows and all, Otabeck coaxed Yuri into the sitting room with promises of his tiger blanket freshly warmed from the drier.

Then, he waited.

Yuri was quiet save for the sounds of his over-sized blanket coming over his head and swallowing him up and his gentle slurps of cocoa and he had a thoughtful contemplative look on his face.

"Becka?" He spoke, quiet and humble. Otabeck's chest rumbled lightly with a hum, carefully disinterested.

"Have you ever...thought about villains' families?" Otabeck's eyes flicker to Yuri's face, but his head is hed over the mug of cocoa and obscuring his probably forlorn features.

"...Why do you ask?" Otabeck asked, setting his own mug of coffee on the table that Yuri had his bare feet resting on, his toes wiggling.

Yuri sighed. "I met...Nikiforov's-- _husband._ "

 _Yuuri Katsuki,_ Otabeck's mind supplied helpfully. "And?"

"And you would expect, I don't know, a villains husband to be fuckin' evil or something, right? But, no, the fucker sits me down and tries to lecture me on my life choices like my goddamn mother and-- _Viktor Nikiforov_ calls him his _love_ and _how the hell can people like **that** be terrible?_"

Otabeck frowns, "Yuri..." This was a conversation he'd been dreading ever since he first looked at the fiery blonde. "Villains are people. I know that sometimes...it can be hard to remember that, but if it helps, sometimes you have to remember that people can be evil to the majority, but be willing to pluck the stars from the sky to one or two people."

Yuri curled in on himself further, "I guess. I didn't even think about it 'til I went to give Yakov my report. He-- _Becka--_ He wanted me to try to take down Nikiforov's husband."

Otabeck's hands clenched into fists. He'd have a word or two with Yakov, mark his words. "Yuri, look at me, Yuratchka," Otabeck lightly shook his shoulder until Yuri was blinking up at him, "Your job is to take Vikor Nikiforov down and to stop him ruining lives. Your job is not to abandon your morals just to ruin his life. Especially not just because Yakov told you to. Yakov gave you this assignment for long-term he cannot force you into a side assignment that you don't want to do. Okay?"

Yuri nodded, looking somewhat relieved. "Not like I'd feel bad for screwing up the bastard's love life or anything," Yuri rolled his eyes, "But glasses...he seems alright, I guess. For a villain's husband."

Otabeck smiled, ruffling Yuri's hair. " _Lion King_?"

"Hell yes!"

~

"What is it?" Otabeck asked, watching Yakov continue to stare down at his phone in a mixture of wonder, confusion, and a little bitterness.

"I think..." Yakov looked up with wide eyes, "I think Viktor Nikiforov just called me to question me about my ability to train and care for my heroes."

Otabeck lifted a hand to cover his amused smile, "Damn."

Yakov clenched his phone in a tight grip. "I'll show him _how well_ my heroes are- _YURA YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SCHOOL YOU'RE GOING TO GO OVER THERE AND SET THIS COCKY BASTARD STRAIGHT-_ "

~

Tigers weren't Yuri's favorite animal, as far as Otabeck was aware. Yes, he adored cats and liked to think himself somewhat of a lion, but he felt liking tigers always seemed too...predictable, him being Russia's Ice Tiger, after all.

Yuri also had a plethora of stuffed cats, many given to him by fans and, predictably, they were all tigers. Yuri kept them out of respect and placed them in a place they would be lost or dirtied, but overall, he carried no feelings towards the animal they represented.

Considering all of these instances, imagine Otabeck's surprise when Yuri walked in after another one of his visits to the Nikiforov household holding a stuffed tiger like his life depended on it with red-rimmed eyes.

Deciding to touch on the redness in his face later, Otabeck asked, "Do you want me to go put those with the others?"

"No," Yuri replied sharply, hugging the toy to his chest before stopping with a mild blush, "I mean, there's not really space up there, anyway so...I'll just...keep it with me until the old man gets my shelves expanded."

Otabeck was pretty sure Yuri had just had a new shelf built in that he hadn't even started filling. "Is everything okay?"

Yuri took a deep breath, and for a moment, Otabeck feared it would be a late night, but then Yuri looked up at him with a smile so small and so sincere Otabeck's heart melted. "Yeah...yeah, I'm...great, actually."

And this time, when Yuri went upstairs, Otabeck didn't stop him because, for once, he believed him.

~

Yuri looked like the weight on his shoulders had lightened, even if just by a fraction.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think?
> 
> ON A SIDE NOTE I HAVE REPOSTED THIS STORY AT _SEVEN-FUCKIN-TIMES_ AND LET ME TELL YOU WHAT'S PISSING ME OFF. IS I ASSURE YOU, AND I WANT THE SPACES TO BE NORMAL MY GOD.
> 
> Edit: make that nine times AND MY LAST COMPLAINT HAD THE MOST IMPORTANT PART DELETED BECAUSE THE HTML IS BEING SCREWY
> 
> Did I fix the Summary? _no. no I didn't_
> 
> Edit: Come bother me at Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/one-trigger-lullaby


End file.
